


Světlo tvých očí

by Patolozka



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, ineffable husbands, loving relationship, m-preg sort of, sickness sort of
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka
Summary: Po apokalypse, která se nekonala, se dali Azirafal a Crowley konečně dohromady. Jenže osud jim do cesty přistaví další záhadu, kterou mají vyřešit. Odkdy totiž andělé tolik spí?





	Světlo tvých očí

**Author's Note:**

> Povídku obetovala Adelay, děkuji moc.

Cesta z Mayfair do míst, kde ležel Azirafalův obchod se starými a vzácnými knižními tisky, byla Crowleymu důvěrně známá. Bentley tiše předl na tisíckrát zdolané silnici a démon sedící na koženém sedadle toho starobylého automobilu vyhlížel dokonale vyleštěnými okny ven a pozoroval cvrkot města. Někdo by možná namítal, že je to skoro nudná rutina být stále ve stejných místech, dělat stále ty stejné věci, ale Crowleymu to tak nepřišlo. Mohl by tudy projíždět po milionté a nenudil by se. Stále by to mělo ten kořenitý nádech čehosi, čehosi, co vnímáte až někde hluboko v břiše nebo možná taky v srdci. Nádech očekávání…

Zaparkoval své starožitné auto přímo před obchodem, právě v místech, kde ještě před chvílí byla zaručeně dvojitá plná čára, a aniž by věnoval pozornost nápisu: _Zavřeno_ visícímu v zašlé dveřní tabulce, bez odporu vešel.

Azirafalův obchod byl stále plný knih a bude stále plný knih až do té chvíle, dokud bude stát. Kdyby nebylo toho jednoho nemilého dne během apokalypsy, která se před rokem nakonec nekonala, byl by stále plný knih celých dvě stě dvacet let od svého založení.

Dveře za Crowleym tiše zaklaply a on stanul ve stinných prostorách budovy, které pamatovaly lepší časy, rozhodně dávno mrtvého dekoratéra interiérů a možná i samotnou královnu Viktorii (která se tu snad jednoho památného odpoledne roku 1862 mohla, ale také nemusela stavit). Přesto jako zázrakem všechno drželo pohromadě, starobylý nábytek se těšil nejlepšímu zdraví a prach se na zdejší knihy raději ani nepodíval, natož aby se odvážil na ně ulehnout ke spánku. Oku obyčejného člověka, kterému by bylo dovoleno se zde důkladně porozhlédnout, by to možná celé přišlo jako umělecké dílo přepečlivého a čistotu milujícího občana a rozhodl by se tu provozovat muzeum, Crowley ovšem věděl své.

„Anděli? Hej, anděli, kde jsi?“ zvolal do panujícího ticha, zatímco si to ve svých botách z hadí kůže rázoval k zadní místnosti, kde měl Azirafal svou pracovnu a kde společně propili nejednu dlouhou noc.

„Andě-_anděli_?“ zarazil se překvapeně na prahu a pak si musel posunout sluneční brýle na nose, aby dobře viděl na scénu, která se mu naskytla před očima.

Azirafal spal. To by ostatně nebylo nic až tak neobvyklého, kdyby to nebylo poprvé, co ho Crowley viděl spát.

Anděl ležel plně oděný ve svém kabátci s rukama zeširoka rozloženýma na stole na nějaké ohromné a jistě starodávné bichli, tvář měl zabořenou v jejích zašlých stránkách a ty směšné brýle se mu z nosu sesunuly kamsi v tak roztodivném úhlu, že to vypadalo, že už si ani neudrží tvar. I z toho kostkovaného motýlka byla vidět jen smáčknutá čtvrtina.

Vlastně by to bylo skoro roztomilé, kdyby to nebylo tak zarážející.

Crowley se zamračil, přešlápl a pak si odkašlal.

„Anděli?“

Dřímající postava sebou škubla a anděl zatřepal kudrnatou hlavou a zuřivě zamrkal z toho náhlého probuzení a rychlého pohybu, který učinil.

„Crowley!“ Azirafalovu tvář rozzářil úsměv hned, co na černě oděného démona zaostřil, „doufal jsem, že tě dnes uvidím.“

„A proto jsi samou nedočkavostí usnul?“ utrousil pochybovačně démon.

„Uch,“ odvětil anděl a opatrně zavřel knihu, kterou zřejmě předtím studoval – tedy, než na ní usnul. (Snad to nebyly Platonovy originální spisy, to by si nikdy neodpustil.) „To se tak člověku stane.“

„Ty ale nejsi člověk,“ podotkl démon.

„Pche, víš, jak to myslím, můj milý,“ mávnul anděl rukou, složil nožičky svých čtecích brýlí, které kupodivu neutrpěly újmu, a vstal, aby se s ním přivítal.

Crowley pokrčil rameny (každopádně ani on asi nemusí rozumět všemu) a vytáhl z kapsy balíček. „Něco jsem ti…“

„Och,“ zaradoval se anděl, sepjal ruce a zářivě se na něj usmál. „Ale to jsi nemusel. Čemu za to vděčím?“

„Myslel jsem si, že bychom mohli trochu oslavit naše… no, však víš… lidi přece slaví výročí každou chvíli, a když dnes máme těch še-“

„Šest měsíců, je to správně?! Och, můj milý, to je ale úžasný nápad.“

Crowley sledoval, s jakou vervou anděl vybalil krabičku od bonboniéry, a na rtech se mu objevil spokojený úsměv.

„Není to ta stejná, jakou jsi mi přinesl v roce 1800, že ne? Stále lituji, že mě o ni Gabriel tehdy připravil…“ zamumlal anděl, zatímco si zálibně prohlížel belgickou čokoládu za fólií.

„Ne, anděli, není to ta stejná,“ obrátil Crowley oči v sloup. „Ani sebelepší čokoláda není po dvou stovkách let poživatelná. A jestli mi paměť slouží dobře, to zmařené povýšení už jsem ti několikrát vynahradil jinak.“ (Ono to podle Crowleyho propočtů nebylo ani tak povýšení, jako spíš Gabrielův způsob, jak Azirafala dostat zpátky do nebe a nahradil ho někým jiným. Nikdy se nedozvěděli, jaký to mělo důvod. Každopádně Azirafal tehdy dostal za úspěšné maření ďábelských úskoků medaili a Crowley se postaral, aby do žádného nebe nemusel a zůstal hezky tam, kde byl. Že se po tom všem musel uklidnit celou krabičkou čokolády, to už byla věc jiná…)

„Já vím, můj milý, já vím,“ usmál se anděl a pak si stoupl na špičky a vložil mu na rty polibek.

A bylo to jako poprvé… Crowley přemítal, jestli to vždycky bude jako poprvé, tehdy, půl roku po skoroarmagedonu, tehdy, kdy jim konečně došlo, že když budou chtít, mohou být spolu, tehdy těsně po Vánocích. Někdy si říkal, jací blázni to vlastně byli – šest tisíc let čekání a pak… další čekání. Vždyť jim i tak trvalo tři měsíce, než se od držení za ruku a sem tam nějaké pusy dostali k první společné noci. A on měl stále pocit, jako by byl puberťák na svém prvním rande, propánakrále!

Když polibek skončil a Crowley shlížel do těch modrých očí, říkal si, že je to vlastně jedno a že to za to stojí.

„Za co to bylo?“ zeptal se.

Anděl pokrčil rameny. „Na uvítanou?“

„Ach, tak to si potom zasloužím minimálně ještě přídavek, nemyslíš?“

„Och, ty můj nenasyto,“ zachichotal se anděl, než vzal jeho tvář odhodlaně do dlaní a své jednání zopakoval.

A co by byl Crowley za démona, aby se takové péči bránil? Kor, když si to jistojistě zasloužil? No, uznejte – za čokoládu? Království se dávalo za míň…

ooOoo

Pro Crowleyho býval sex prostředek. Prostředek k dosažení cíle, někdy prostředek k uvolnění nebo odreagování, chvilková záležitost, nad kterou se nemusí moc přemítat.

Když ale teď myslel na to, co se mezi ním a Azirafalem dělo, nemyslel na sex a na ty odvěké pohyby sem a tam, myslel na to, jak se pod ním to měkké tělo chvělo. Jak bylo příjemné zatínat prsty do těch kyprých hýždí. Jak dráždivé bylo slíbat každičký obratel při cestě do krajiny šíje a pak vnořit nos do těch světlých kudrlin, které ji zakrývaly. Myslel na to, jak ho těšilo svírat to poddajné tělo ve svých dlaních a dolovat z něj slastné vzdechy. Jak dobré by bylo se v něm utopit a už se nikdy nevynořit zpět. Myslel na to, že by to dokázal dělat celý den…

„Můj milý, ty se opět kocháš,“ uslyšel zvonivý a trochu pobavený hlas, a tak vzepřený na dlaních zvedl hlavu.

„Nenazval bych to kocháním, anděli,“ odpověděl vrnivě a pak se ušklíbl, jednu ruku stáhl a přejel s ní po vnitřku jeho stehna.

„Ach, jistě že ne…“ zachvěl se anděl a pak netrpělivě pohnul pánví, „přesto bych dal přednost tomu, kdyby sis dal se svým rozjímáním – eh – lehce na spěch.“

Crowley zvedl nevěřícně obočí, chytil ho oběma rukama a pak prudce přirazil boky vpřed, až to při kontaktů kůže na kůži mlasklo. „Spokojený, anděli?“

Azirafal se kousl do rtu a bez dechu přikývl. A pak hlavu sklonil a Crowley z něj znovu viděl jen jeho záda, obliny jeho zadku a jeho hýždě, na které byl přilepený. Tahle poloha na všech čtyřech měla svá úskalí, ale být jako dvě lžičky to znamenalo, že přesně zapadáte, že proniknete blíž, že se dostanete hlouběji, že… Svými ostrými zuby se zakousl do andělova krku a prsty jedné ruky prohmatal to citlivé místečko, ze kterého za jiných okolností vystupovala Azirafalova bílá křídla. Anděl se zapřel do polštáře a ruce sevřel v pěst.

Ne, sex nikdy neměl pro Crowley to pravé kouzlo, ale tohle… milování, tohle dávání a dostávání, tohle budování něčeho, co vás vynese na vlně a nepustí… to bylo něco jiného. Někdy snil o tom, že anděla z postele už nikdy nepustí… pak by ale přišel o jiné věci, o společné rozhovory, o procházky a o večeře, o opilecké chichotání, o držení za ruce, o škádlení a o krmení kachen v parku, přišel by o příšerně moc věcí, takže to vlastně vůbec nepřipadalo v úvahu. Ale sen to byl pěkný, nemyslíte?

ooOoo

Uplynul rok od doby, kdy Země bezmála ztratila své místo ve vesmíru, a ač to bylo skoro neuvěřitelné, skutečně to vypadalo, že jim nikdo nedýchá na záda. Anděl a démon pokračovali se svými životy a byli o něco svobodnější, o něco víc spolu. No, vlastně to znamenalo, že byli o hodně svobodnější a o hodně víc spolu, ale nebudeme tu slovíčkařit, že.

Na sobotu měli rezervaci v Ritzu. A tentokrát to byla skutečná rezervace, ne nějaká kouzlem přičarovaná na poslední chvíli. Ne, tohle byla rezervace plánovaná na oslavu jejich výročí a zároveň na oslavu výročí začátku zbytku jejich životů.

Azirafal se mohl udusit smíchy (pokud by něco takového bylo u nebeské bytosti vůbec možné), když mu Crowley s vážností tváře líčil, jakým martýriem si musel projít, aby ten stůl získal lidskou cestou. Celý jeden hovor, vážně!

„Neskutečné,“ smál se anděl, když upíjel ze své poloprázdné sklenky.

„Ty to vůbec nebereš vážně, anděli, ale představ si, že oni ani neznali naše jména. Musel jsem jim je vyhláskovat! Jako kdyby o nás nikdy neslyšeli nebo co…“

Azirafal mu položil ruku na předloktí a odpověděl: „A tvá snaha se velmi cení, můj milý.“

„No jen aby,“ zabrblal Crowley, než upil ze své sklenky bílého a souhlasně mlasknul nad jeho kvalitou.

„Přesto jsi nemusel…“ řekl Azirafal.

„Chtěl jsem,“ odvětil démon, jako by o nic nešlo, a anděl se usmál.

„Takže… jaký bude dezert?“

Crowley se chtě-nechtě musel štěkavě zasmát. Tohle se nikdy nezmění.

„Můžeš si dát, co jen tvé lákavé hrdlo ráčí…“ zapředl svůdně a naklonil se k němu a anděl se začervenal tak moc, až raději rychle sklopil oči k menu.

„Tak co třeba… uáááá… _crème brûlée_?“ zívl pak a honem si dal ruku před ústa, aby snad neztropil nějaké pohoršení.

Crowley se zamračil a přimhouřil na něj oči. _Co to mělo zase znamenat?_

Když se Azirafalovi nedostalo žádné odpovědi, zvedl k němu zrak a zeptal se: „Děje se něco?“

„Neměl bych se ptát na totéž? Ty obvykle nezíváš, anděli.“

„Ale ano, občas ano, můj milý, jako všichni,“ odvětil Azirafal.

„Anděli…“ začal démon, ale on ho – ať už z jakéhokoliv důvodu – zarazil.

„Tak tedy _crème brûlée_, ano? A k němu dvě lžičky?“

„Jistě…“ hlesl Crowley a někde v břiše ho začínalo hryzat divné tušení.

ooOoo

Anděl usínal ve svém obchodě nad knihami. Anděl začal znaveně zívat při jejich setkáních. Jednou dokonce začal skoro podřimovat u jídla a podruhé odmítl dezert, aby se mohl vrátit domů a jít si brzy lehnout. Ale kdykoliv na to Crowley poukázal, anděl to odmávl jako zbytečnou starost nebo to přešel.

Crowley si začínal dělat starosti, a když si Crowley dělá starosti, většinou z toho nekouká nic dobrého…

ooOoo

Azirafal neodpověděl na jeho telefonní hovor. To by samo o sobě nebylo neobvyklé. Mohl být pryč z obchodu za nákupy, mohl být velmi zabraný do své četby, mohlo to mít jiné, zcela logické vysvětlení jako mají tisíce zmeškaných hovorů na celém světě, přesto byl Crowley při cestě do Soho nervózní.

Cestou přejel tři křižovatky na červenou a jen o centimetry minul dva pěší, kteří neměli v jeho trase co dělat. Sotva zastavil před obchodem, už z auta vyskakoval. Tentokrát se ani neobtěžoval s parkovacím místem, s botičkou se případně vyrovná potom… nebo s tím, kdo se opováží mu ji nasadit!

A anděl tam vážně byl. Ležel pod točitými schody vedoucími do podkroví budovy, do míst, kde se nacházely jeho zcela soukromé prostory, které Crowley viděl poprvé až před čtyřmi měsíci.

Azirafal se nehýbal. Nebyl viditelně zraněný, ale byl bledý jako stěna a měl zavřené oči.

Crowley ho po překonání prvotního šoku přetočil a s jeho hlavou položenou v klíně mu zkontroloval životní funkce. Jeho tělo se zdálo v pořádku, trochu chladnější na dotek, ale srdce mu bilo, krev mu proudila v žilách, plíce mu při troše popostrčení fungovaly excelentně.

Crowley zavřel oči a pak odložil své tmavé brýle, aby se uklidnil.

„Zatraceně, anděli,“ zamumlal, zatímco se rukama probíral jeho světlými prameny. V místech přechodu čela a vlasů se nacházel studený pot. Crowley ho zamyšleně roztíral prsty.

Uběhlo možná pět minut, možná deset, než se Azirafal začal probírat k vědomí a celou tu dobu byl démon jako na jehlách.

Když se na něj konečně mžikotavě upřely ty modré zorničky a jevily viditelné známky, že ho poznávají, jakkoliv byly zmatené, Crowley vydechl úlevou.

A pak mu pomohl vstát a přemístit ho do postele. Protože co jste mohli v takové chvíli dělat? Mohli jste začít ječet, to ano, ale on se rozhodl, že to ještě chvíli počká. Malou chvíli…

ooOoo

Leželi stulení u sebe, Azirafal vypadal, že zírá do stěny, Crowley se snažil být trpělivý a neodpočítávat tikot hodin. Moc mu to nešlo.

„Řekneš mi už konečně, co se to stalo?“ řekl, když přešlo dalších pět minut a nic se nedělo.

Anděl si povzdechl. „To kdybych věděl…“

„Co tím myslíš?“ zeptal se démon a ruka neklidně přejíždějící po Azirafalově boku se zastavila.

„Je to jen takové tušení.“

„Tušení?“ zeptal se nedůvěřivě démon.

„Ano, jistě, _tušení_. Nikdy předtím jsem samozřejmě nic takového nezažil, tak to nemůžu vědět s jistotou,“ odpověděl Azirafal, jako by snad bylo jasné, o čem to tu krindapána mluví.

Crowley ho navedl, aby se přetočil k němu, a anděl se uvelebil do polštáře s jednou rukou pod hlavou.

„Co tím zatraceně myslíš?“

Azirafal se trochu posmutněle usmál. „Myslím tím, že je tu zřejmě někdo s námi.“

Crowley zamrkal, bez brýlí se tohle všechno zdálo snad ještě… divnější. „Cože?“

„No, vypadá to, že jsem… že mám…“ polkl anděl a pak začal znovu, „Pochop, zatím je to jen malý zdroj pulzující energie a nic určitého, jen…“

„Anděli,“ zavrčel Crowley a pevně ho chytil za volné předloktí, „co tím myslíš, že je tu někdo…“ Pak se zarazil, prohlédl si ho od hlavy k patě a znovu se mu upřeně zadíval do očí. „Ty jsi… Chceš tím říct, že ty a já, my jsme… my budeme mít…“

Anděl se nejistě usmál a s přikývnutím řekl: „Vypadá to, že jsme v tomto směru rozhodně kompatibilní.“

Crowley na něj zíral neschopen slova. Tohle nedávalo smysl, tohle vůbec nedávalo žádný smysl! Malý zdroj pulzující energie, malý zdroj, který se bude časem jen zvětšovat…

„Ale lidské tělo není uzpůsobené na to, aby v sobě drželo takovou energii, anděli!“

Anděl stiskl rty k sobě a shlédl někam na jejich spojené ruce. „Já vím.“

Do Crowleyho jako by uhodilo. „Ty… _víš_?!“

„Crowley, prosím, mohl bych dostat trochu vody?“

„Přivolej si ji sám!“ vyjel na něj démon a v očích se mu hrozivě zablýskalo.

„To právě nemůžu!“ ohradil se anděl a pak překvapeně zavřel ústa, jako by to bylo něco, co nemělo být řečeno. Což zřejmě bylo.

„Cože?“

Anděl se zhluboka nadechl a sklonil hlavu, jako by na své košili najednou našel něco hluboce zajímavého. „Proto se to asi stalo. Chtěl jsem si dojít sem nahoru pro jeden svazek, ale pod schody mi došlo, že se mi sem nechce šlapat a že si ho vlastně můžu přivolat. Tak jsem zvedl ruku, že to udělám… no a pak už si jen vybavuji pocit jako zásah blesku a tmu.“

„…Takže tím chceš říct, že ti to nejenom bere životní sílu – a netvrď mi, že ne! – ale navíc tě to ještě trestá, když se pokusíš použít svou moc?“

Anděl trhnul rameny. „Už předtím jsem si všiml, že mě mé zázraky nějak moc vyčerpávají. A možná byl jen trochu rozmrzelý, začátek nového života nikdy není jednoduchý a…“

Crowley vstal z postele tak prudce, až málem neudržel rovnováhu. „Anděli…“ zavrčel, „a kdy jsi mi něco takového hodlal sdělit?“

Azirafal znovu sklopil oči a kousl se do rtu.

Crowley vzteky potřásl hlavou. „Tohle nejde. Tohle přece… Musíš se toho… Ty musíš!“

Jenže v tu chvíli mu anděl věnoval tak tvrdý pohled, jaký u něj snad nikdy neviděl. Ani v Edenu, ani nikdy poté během historie lidí. Azirafal se rozhodl, že bude to dítě bránit zuby nehty a nikdo, ani svět, ani Crowley mu v tom nedokáže zabránit. A když se na vás vrhne síla tisíců nebeských očí, stane se z vás malá, nicotná mrňka, než byste řekli švec.

Crowley pozpátku vyklopýtal z pokoje a měl při tom pocit, že se mu jeho svět právě začal znovu bortit pod nohama.

ooOoo

Trvalo dva dny, než se s tím alespoň přiměřeně smířil. Ale přešly další dva nekonečné týdny, než s ním Azirafal začal zase normálně mluvit. Což bylo už samo o sobě náročné, když se k němu prakticky nastěhoval, aby ho měl pod dohledem. Naštvat anděla se nevyplácelo, naštvat Azirafala mohlo být rozsudkem smrti. Crowley měl vlastně štěstí, že vyvázl tak hladce.

Nakonec to spravil šálek tradičně připraveného kakaa, kdykoliv na něj anděl ještě ani nestihl pomyslet. A taky to, že se démon zatraceně snažil to tentokrát nepodělat.

Jednoho večera v září spolu seděli na pohovce a hledali nějaké informace. Azirafal listoval v jedné ze svých speciálních Biblí a Crowley projížděl temné zákoutí internetu. Pak odložil mobil stranou a zadíval se na anděla ze své strany pohovky.

„Jak můžeš být tak klidný?“

Azirafal ani nezvedl hlavu, ale jeho obočí sebou alespoň škublo vzhůru. „Hmm?“

„Ptal jsem se, jak můžeš být tak klidný – však víš, ohledně tamtoho…“ mávl Crowley vágně rukou někam na jeho břicho.

Teď už Azirafal od knihy odtrhnul oči a podíval se na něj. „Protože ho vidím, můj milý,“ odpověděl prostě.

Démon se zamračil. „Cože?“

Azirafal vložil do Bible záložku a odložil ji stranou. „Podej mi ruku, ukážu ti to.“

Crowley nasadil tvrdošíjný výraz a dal si ruce za hlavu. „Ne.“

„Crowley, prosím, podej mi ruku,“ povzdechl si anděl a natáhl k němu paži.

„Ne,“ odpověděl démon a odtáhl se od něj ještě víc.

Anděl si znovu povzdechl, Crowley trucovitě, s pohledem upřeným neurčito kam utrousil: „On mi tě bere.“

Anděl mu věnoval trpělivý pohled modrých očí, když poklidně odpovídal: „Víš, že to není pravda, můj milý. Sám víš, že za to nemůže.“

„Asi nejsem tak silný jako ty,“ mlel si démon dál svou.

Anděl se uchechtnul. „Ty jsi ten, koho nezničil pád z Boží milosti, ty jsi ten, který se vzedmul ze dna Pekel a stal se sám sebou, ty jsi ten, koho si bude historie pamatovat, Crowley, ty jsi ten, který…“

Crowley přivřel oči za skly brýlí, jako by prožíval muka, a anděl se odmlčel. Když k němu ale znovu vztáhl ruku, démon se neodtáhl. „Crowley, jsi přesně tak silný, jak chceš sám být.“

„A co když nechci.“ Démon k němu zvedl své štěrbinovité oči a anděl se usmál. Pak zlehka sevřel jeho ruku ve své a přiložil si ji na místo, kde se stýká krajina břišní a s hrudním košem. A Crowley si teatrálně povzdechl, ale nechal ho. Tentokrát prohrál.

A pak _ho_ konečně uviděl rovněž.

ooOoo

Bylo to jako světlo. Jako světlo z doby, kdy světlo bylo světlem a tma byla tmou. Ne jako světlo za dne nebo ze žárovky. Všeobjímající světlo všech barev a v něm… vědomí. Jen tušená přítomnost čehosi. Crowley měl pocit, že s ním lomcují vlny něčeho prastarého a že se nemůže nadechnout. A přesně ve chvíli, kdy si byl jistý, že se utopí, se ho to světlo dotklo. A bylo tak známé. A přece tak nové. Jiskérka něčeho velkého.

_Ach…_

ooOoo

Crowley otevřel oči a zjistil, že ho anděl objímá, třebaže netušil, jak se v jeho náruči ocitl. Oči se mu leskly a skla jeho brýlí se zdála trochu zamlžená, ale na tom v tu chvíli nezáleželo.

„Omlouvám se,“ zašeptal.

„Není třeba, můj milý,“ odpověděl anděl a vložil mu na spánek polibek.

Crowley se zavrtal hlouběji do jeho náruče, pak ale zvedl hlavu jako had a podíval se na něj svrchu. „Měl by sis toho považovat, anděli, protože tohle ode mě už neuslyšíš.“

„Ach, toho si jsem vědom, můj milý, přesto to není třeba,“ usmál se anděl. A bylo to tam. Ty drobné vrásky kolem jeho víček, když se usmíval, ta zář v jeho očích, laskavá a milující, Crowley tohle všechno přece nesměl ztratit!

„To jen, že… není to jen tvoje břemeno,“ hlesl chabě.

Anděl lehce sklonil oči k jeho rtům a pak mu věnoval vědoucí úsměv zatracené Mony Lisy. „Není to břemeno.“

Crowley našpulil vzdorovitě rty, tak, jak jen si troufal, po tom co minule poněkud přehmátl, a anděl si odkašlal.

„No, možná to není úplně správně načasované a okolnosti jsou trochu nešťastné…“

„Ach, jistě, _trochu_,“ přisvědčil démon sarkasticky.

„No no no, můj milý, není třeba to zveličovat.“

„Zveličovat, anděli, _zveličovat_?“ zamrkal na něj nevěřícně. „Jak můžeš něco takového říct? Jak můžeš… Co když… _co když_…!“

„Šššš, můj milý,“ uklidňoval ho anděl a položil mu svou hřejivou dlaň na tvář, „všechno bude v pořádku.“

Crowley přivřel oči a odevzdaně přikývl. A pak tu dlaň, jako by si nemohl pomoci, horce políbil.

„Možná je na čase pro jednou trochu změnit prostředí, co říkáš?“ řekl po chvíli anděl zamyšleně.

„Ale co když…“ bránil se Crowley a myšlenky mu putovaly do všech těch příšerných zákoutí, kde se mohlo něco pokazit. Venku a mezi všemi těmi lidmi a po cestě kamsi a v nebezpečí…

„Já to zvládnu,“ usmál se Azirafal, „jen si tak říkám, _co ty_?“

Crowley mu věnoval uražené zamračení. „Nemějte obavy, vaše andělstvo. Kam si račte přát?“

ooOoo

Možná ta pláž v South Downs nebyl až tak dobrý nápad. Ale voda tam byla příjemně chladivá a vítr jim jen lehce pocuchával vlasy a písek byl tak měkký a plný různorodých mušliček, tak kdo by odolal, že? A kdo by mu něco takového odepřel?

Motor Bentleye tiše mručel, zatímco anděl na zpáteční cestě podřimoval na sedadle pro spolujezdce. Crowley z něj celou dobu nespustil oči, Bentley každopádně dobře věděl, kam a v jakém stavu je má dopravit. Nic jiného nebylo přípustné.

ooOoo

Jednoho rána brzy poté Azirafal přiklopýtal do kuchyně poněkud vrávoravě a stále v domácích trepkách a županu a Crowley si ho podezřívavě přeměřil přes hranu mobilu, na kterém cosi studoval.

„Ty‘s pil, anděli?“ utrousil k němu a pak mu došlo, jak moc se zmýlil. To když se Azirafal s námahou zapřel o stůl a upřel na něj ze zarudlého obličeje skelný pohled.

„Samozřejmě, že ne,“ odpověděl přerývavě, „ještě není ani deset hodin ráno.“

Crowley ho chytil za ruku. Hřála. Briskně se postavil a dal mu ruku na čelo. Celé pálilo. Tváře mu žhnuly. _Zatraceně._

„Zira, ty máš horečku,“ hlesl pak šokovaně a udiveně zároveň.

Anděl se na něj pokusil zaostřit. „Takže tohle je horečka? _Zvláštní…“_

Crowley polkl a rozhodl se, že udělá dvě věci – zaprvé odvede malátného anděla na pohovku a zadruhé vyhledá si, co má sakra v podobném případě dělat.

Obojí zvládl v rekordním čase.

Takže zatímco anděla ukládal na pohovku a přikrýval ho dekou, už věděl, že ho má udržet v teple, že mu má podávat dostatek tekutin, že mu může vnutit lidské léky typu acylpyrin a asi tunu dalších, že mu může udělat studené zábaly nebo ho osprchovat ve studené vodě či alespoň přikládat obklady a že musí prostě počkat, až to odezní.

Což se lépe řeklo, než udělalo.

Protože andělé nestonali. Nikdy a za žádných okolností, vyjma potyčky s pekelných ohněm nebo podobnými věcmi, pokud to samozřejmě vůbec přežili. To samé platilo o démonech, jen tam se jednalo o ty svaté věci. Takže tohle bylo vysoce neobvyklé až strašidelné. Ona celá tahle situace byla neobvyklá a strašidelná, ale něco si představovat a pak to vidět probíhat na vlastní oči… Crowley vlastně nevěděl, co je horší.

A tak tam seděl s Azirafalovou hlavou položenou na klíně, zatímco anděl neklidně podřimoval a probouzel se, jen aby za krátko zase upadal do děsivých snů…

Když to trvalo druhý den a Crowley vyzkoušel všechno od studených obkladů, které jeho kouzlem vydržely studené zatraceně dlouho, až po ta nejsilnější antipyretika a začal si vážně zoufat, Azirafal třepotavě otevřel oči a po dlouhé době to vypadalo, že se na něj opravdu dívá.

„Jsi tady…“ zachraptěl.

„Kde bych asi měl být?“ povzdechl si Crowley a pokusil se o odlehčeně útrpný tón.

„Někdy se bojím, že už tě neuvidím…“ řekl anděl zcela vážně a vyhrabal si ruce zpod peřiny.

Crowley se zamračil, jako to poslední dobou dělal až přílišně často. „Kdy?“

Anděl lehce škubl ramenem. „Někdy… Někdy, když tě dlouho nevidím, říkám si, jestli jsi třeba neupadl na desetiletí do spánku. Nebo jestli tě nezlákal nějaký nový svět. Nebo jestli jsi nepřišel o tělo…“

„Azirafale, ale takové věci se děly kdysi dávno.“

Anděl se na něj smutně usmál a spojil své ruce na přikrývce. „Co znamená čas? Pro mě za mě mohlo uběhnout tisíc let a já si toho nevšiml…“

„Anděli, ty stále blouzníš…“ sdělil mu Crowley a odhrnul mu zpocený pramen vlasů z očí.

„Možná… ale není to zas tak zlé, když jsi tady,“ řekl mu anděl a zavřel oči.

Crowley stiskl oční víčka k sobě a polkl. Možná by nebylo až tak od věci vyzkoušet něco jiného. Něco, co zatraceně už pomůže!

„Chtěl bych něco zkusit…“

Azirafal znovu otevřel oči. „Ano? Ale nebude to nic tak nechutně hořkého jako posledně, že ne?“

Crowley se uchechtl. „Ne… mohlo by to být i příjemné…“

„Ach, ty radosti žití,“ povzdechl si anděl. „Nuže?“

„Potřebuji, aby ses posadil tady na polštáře a trochu se… odhalil.“

Anděl pozvedl obočí. „Eh, nemyslím si, můj milý, že…“

„Jen ramena, anděli, to mi stačí, jasný?“

Azirafal se uchechtl, on měl vážně tu drzost se chechtat, zatímco Crowley se tu třásl strachy! Ale nakonec udělal, o co byl požádán, takže mu – na chvíli – bylo odpuštěno.

Démon se posadil na stoličku za něj a promnul si ruce.

„Připraven?“

Anděl přikývl, a když se ty studené ruce setkaly s horkou pokožkou jeho ramen, nejprve se zachvěl. Pak ale pootočil hlavu a věnoval mu omluvný úsměv a Crowley věděl, že může pokračovat.

Teorie byla tato: Crowley byl démon z Pekla. Peklo bylo horké. Horkost démonův nevadila, naopak ji vyžadovali, tudíž pokusí-li se ji přetáhnout na sebe, mohl by…

„Nevím, jestli a na jakou dobu to bude fungovat. Nebo ani jestli ti to nezpůsobí nesnáze nebo to všechno nezhorší, takže kdyby…“

„Crowley…“ anděl zvedl ruku a položil ji na jednu z démonových rukou na své šíji. „Bude to v pořádku.“

_Kéž bych měl tolik tvé víry_, pomyslel si Crowley, ale pak odhodlaně začal masírovat svaly Azirafalových ramen a krku a temeno jeho hlavy a přitom po troškách, zlehka jako když ohmatáváte něco zcela nového, zkusil do své kůže vsát to teplo, teplo, které v současné chvíli trávilo andělovo tělo.

Bylo to jako se přetahovat o pružné, pevné lano. Chvíli máte navrch, ale za krátko vás to vtáhne zpět. Bylo to jako přesvědčovat zatvrzelou žvýkačku, aby se odlepila od povrchu, který si před lety zamilovala. Crowley věděl, co to má na svědomí a tušil, proč k tomu dochází. Nebe a Peklo nemohlo nikdy koexistovat v jedné schránce dlouho.

Až na to, že mohlo. Oni dva toho byli důkazem. Byli si tak blízko… I když jim trvalo šest tisíc let se tam dostat. Tak možná, kdyby… Jenže oni tentokrát neměli tolik času, že ne, tentokrát to museli stihnout rychle. Dřív, než o všechno přijdou a veškeré jejich naděje se obrátí v prach.

Crowley prudce vydechl a soustředil svou moc. _Zatraceně, musíš se uklidnit, ano? Musíš najít cestu někde skrz Nebe a Peklo. Ty musíš, já tě prosím… Pro nás všechny. Dám ti sílu, když ji přijmeš, jen se pokus…_

Dál prsty přejížděl dlouhými tahy po Azirafalových ramenou a anděl vypadal trochu uvolněněji, než ještě před chvílí. A když pak po několika minutách chvějivě vydechl, Crowley pocítil příval takového horka, jako by se před ním otevřely dveře hořícího domu. Na chvíli ho to ochromilo. Pevněji sevřel Azirafalova ramena a čelem se opřel o týl jeho hlavy.

_Bude to dobré_, v tu chvíli věděl, že to bude dobré. Aspoň protentokrát…

ooOoo

Nebylo to, jako by naráz bylo po všem. Azirafal byl viditelně zesláblý ještě dobré dva dny, ale už dokázal udržet oči otevřené, mohl jíst, mohl číst. Kdyby nebylo toho častého denního i nočního podřimování, byl by to snad dokonce znovu ten starý anděl, jak ho Crowley znával, než… se to stalo.

Ale dny ubíhaly, blížila se půlka října. Dva měsíce, dva celé měsíce nosil někde v těle… nový život, život, o kterém ani jeden z nich neměl ani tušení, co jim přinese. Mohlo se stát cokoliv od neskonale zázračného zrození až po smetení Azirafalovy duše z pozemského i nadpozemského světa. A teď, když neměli přístup k Nebi ani Peklu, nemohli počítat ani s novým tělem.

A celá ta nejistota byla nervydrásající…

Přesto se anděl dokázal usmívat a Crowleyho to do krve rozčilovalo. I tak nemohl jinak, než ho za to obdivovat. Jak by se v podobné situaci zachoval on? Nechal by se sžírat nejistou budoucností nebo by se zocelil a snažil by se zůstat naživu po tak dlouhou dobu, jak by to jen šlo, ať už by to znamenalo cokoliv?

Být po Azirafalově boku byl zvláštně nový pocit, však to nebylo tak dlouho, co ho vzal poprvé za ruku, přesto to bylo všechno relativní. _Mohlo uběhnout tisíc let a já si toho nevšiml… _Crowley se uchechl. Co bylo před tisíci lety? A co před dvěma tisíci? Ať myslel na kteroukoliv dobu, viděl ve svých vzpomínkách někde ve své blízkosti postavu s blonďatou hřívou kudrlin a nebeskou září nad hlavou. Ne, nebyl to nový pocit, vlastně vůbec ne.

Azirafal složil noviny a zadíval se na něj. „Proč se tak usmíváš?“

„Ale nic…“ odvětil Crowley, ale úsměv z jeho tváře nezmizel. A vlastně nezmizel ani ve chvíli, kdy anděl vstal a vyrazil ke kuchyňské lince, aby si tam připravil kakao. A ani když desku stolu sevřel pevněji, než musel, a ruce se mu námahou napnuly.

Když k němu Crowley rychlým krokem došel, andělovi se už na čele perlil pot.

„Já myslím… myslím, že je to tady zase…“

Crowley jen přikývl, položil mu ruku chlácholivě na rameno a pak ho zvedl do náruče a odebral se s ním stulit na pohovku. Horečky se teď opakovaly v nepředvídatelných intervalech, někdy bez nich vydrželi deset dní, někdy sotva pět, vlastně něco podobného čekal. Ten jejich andílek byl prostě pěkný čertík a oni se s tím musejí nějak vyrovnat.

ooOoo

Se začátkem listopadu nabralo všechno rychlý spád. Horečky se objevovaly každé tři až čtyři dny a anděl byl teď tak unavený, že pomalu stále jen odpočíval. Jeho tělu začínaly docházet síly. Crowley si začal starostmi ohryzávat nehty.

Neměli koho požádat o radu, neměli koho se zeptat, neměli nikoho, kdo by jim přišel na pomoc. Mohli se samozřejmě modlit, ale démon pochyboval, že by On jeho modlitby vyslyšel, když se s ním odmítal bavit po tisíce let.

V jedné z lepších chvil seděl Azirafal zabalený v dece na křesle u krbu a listoval v nějakém svazku. Během toho osudového podzimu prostudovali mnoho knih, obrátili všechny existující verze _Genesis_ vzhůru nohama a prošli všechny známé teologické rozpravy, které se byť jen vzdáleně zabývaly zázrakem zrození. Přesto nebyli na konci svého bádání o nic moudřejší. Ono to nebylo zas tak neočekávané – kolik toho mohli lidé vědět o andělech, že?

„Takže… jak poznáme, kdy…“ Crowley se zachmuřeně díval z okna do venku zuřícího nečasu. Lilo už pár dní. Skoro si říkal, jestli si tam ti nahoře neudělali nějakou vodní párty.

Azirafal si posunul brýle na nose a trochu si povzdechl. „Myslím, že je to očividné…“

„Nechápu, jak to může být očividné,“ otočil se na něj Crowley.

„Inu, podle narůstající spotřeby energie a zároveň rozšiřujícího se vědomí…“ Crowley lehce útrpně přivřel oči, _to vědomí se bouřilo a bouřilo se čím dál víc_…, „a podle dosavadního vývoje se domnívám, že to nebude trvat déle než dva měsíce. A pak je tu samozřejmě zároveň otázka příhodného data.“

„Data?“ hlesl Crowley.

„Můj milý, domníváš se snad, že syn Boží přišel na svět v ten určitý den náhodou?“

„Přirovnáváš našeho… ehm… našeho… k…?“

„Ne, ovšemže ne,“ usmál se Azirafal. „Ale už pohané věřili, že v době zimního slunovratu slunce nejprve zemře a pak se zrodí znovu, myslíš, že to byla náhoda?“

_Vánoční zázrak_, Crowley toužil doufat aspoň v jeden vánoční zázrak.

Polkl a přikývl.

„Ale mohu se mýlit, samozřejmě.“

_Samozřejmě…_

Crowley se zadíval do plamenů v krbu, přitahovaly ho. Pohled na ně byl hypnotický. Skoro toužil se v nich na chvíli ztratit, nemyslet chvíli na to, co se…

„Můj milý?“

„Hmm?“ Crowley otočil hlavu a věnoval Azirafalovi neurčitý pohled.

„Napadlo mě… co vyzkoušet svěcenou vodu?“

„Co?“ Crowley se zprudka napřímil a zamračil se. „Svěcenou vodu na co?“

„To dítě ze mě bere energii. A očividně je to nebeská energie. Možná, kdyby na chvíli dostalo jiný zdroj, mohlo by…“

„Ale co když ho to…“ Crowley vstal a začal rázovat po místnosti. Možná si ani neuvědomil, že všechny své myšlenky říká nahlas. „Je napůl tam ze Zdola, co když ho to… co když to tebe nějak… Zira, to je příšerně nebezpečné!“

Azirafal se usmál. „Nebezpečnější, než když ty odčerpáváš horko z mého těla? Nepomyslel jsi ani na chvíli, že by tě mohla strávit jeho nebeská stránka. Nebo moje?“

_Ne…_ Crowley tam stál s očima dokořán. Na to doopravdy ani nepomyslel. _Vždyť to přece…_

Ztěžka polkl a promnul si oči pod brýlemi.

Azirafal k němu zvedl ruku a on ji s úlevou sevřel ve své. _Ještě jsi tady. Ještě jsem tady._

„Koupel,“ zašeptal Azirafal. „Jednu koupal a pak uvidíme. …A když se cokoliv zvrtne, tak…“

„Tak?“

„Tak to nějak zvládneme.“

Crowley zavřel oči a hystericky se rozchechtal.

ooOoo

Šlo to lépe, než čekali. Rozhodně lépe, než Crowley čekal. Azirafalovi se po koupeli viditelně ulevilo. Dokonce vstal sám a dokázal se osušit. Jeho oči zářily tak jako dřív, když přicházel ke Crowleymu, který ho celou tu dobu nepřestával ode dveří sledovat jako ostříž. Svěcená voda a démoni se stále neměli v lásce.

Ale když ho Crowley vzal za ruku, když ho políbil na tvář, ještě když spolu leželi na posteli a užívali se vzájemné doteky tak, jak to už nějakou dobu nedělali, Crowley cítil povědomé brnění, něco jako šimrání, pozůstatek svátosti na své kůži.

Té noci se prolíbali do spánku a ráno se probudili v klubku končetin. Po dlouhé době se dokonce vydali na snídani ven. Toho dne se všechno vlastně nezdálo být až tak špatné.

ooOoo

Pokračovali v koupelích, byl konec listopadu. Nejprve nastolili týdenní interval, protože Azirafalovi bylo po té první koupeli dobře celý týden, než se všechno opět změnilo. Teď už museli zvýšit frekvenci na tři dny. Podle propočtu měli ještě měsíc. Měsíc, než…

Crowley na to nechtěl myslet. _Jenže jak to na to nemyslet?!_ Tak se snažil zabavit jinými věcmi. Obstaral si například oblečení proti dešti a vodě. Gumový plášť a tlusté rukavice až k ramenům. Byl vybavený holínkami a kloboukem s širokou krempou. A když by na to přišlo, mohl si nasadit i masku. Vypadal v ní samozřejmě příšerně, ještě hůř než v tom plném ohozu na mořský rybolov, nebo kam by v tom mohl vyrazit. A ono to bylo proti obyčejné… ehm… svěcené vodě.

Měsíc probíhalo všechno v pořádku a andělovi se vždy ulevilo. Až jednou… jednou, když je napadlo si vyrazit do Ritzu na večeři a domů se vrátili pozdě a anděl byl opravdu, ale opravdu hodně unavený a Crowley se za to chtěl nakopat, tak tehdy anděl v té vaně usnul.

Všichni víme, jaké nebezpečí hrozí spícím lidem ve vaně. Většina se samozřejmě rychle vzbudí, když jim voda zaplní dýchací cesty, ale někteří nemají to štěstí…

Crowley ho zachytil v poslední chvíli, než mu hlava padla pod hladinu a celou tu dobu, když za ním vyběhl ode dveří, na něj vřískal, aby ho probral.

Azirafal se s trhnutím probudil a svěcené voda, ta zpropadená svěcená voda vystříkla až na Crowleyho ramena. Lekl se tak moc, že vyjekl, ale anděla ze svých rukou nepustil.

To až po tom, co mu anděl vynadal, že je pro něj ta voda přece nebezpečná, se na něj utrhl a konečně o krok ustoupil.

„Málem ses utopil, anděli!“ Ještě teď měl před očima ty kapky, které jen těsně minuly jeho krk. Krk, který nechal spolu s obličejem odhalený, aby alespoň mohl jaksepatří dýchat. A pak už nebyl čas nasazovat si nějakou pitomou masku!

„To na věci nic nemění, nenechám tě se zabít!“ ječel dál anděl.

„A JÁ TĚ NENECHÁM PŘEDČASNĚ ZEMŘÍT, ANDĚLI, JASNÉ!“ odpověděl mu vztekle démon. Měl toho dost. Měl toho tak zatraceně akorát! Svinskej život a všichni nadpřirození s ním!

„Nevíme, že se to stane,“ zamumlal anděl jako malé, vzpurné dítě a sklonil hlavu ke svým mokrým rukám.

Crowley mu věnoval rozzuřený pohled, pak se na patě otočil a vystřelil z místnosti. Když za sebou třískal dveřmi obchodu, bylo mu v tu chvíli všechno nějak jedno.

ooOoo

Věděli jste, že na zimu se na březích městských řek shromažďuje více kachen než obvykle? Jsou pohodlné. Kdo by hledal potravu někde v přírodě, když ji může dostat bez práce a přímo do zobáku? A ještě vás tam navíc ani nikdo nebude lovit?

Crowley se opíral o zábradlí v parku svatého Jakuba a vztekle házel chleba asi padesáti kachnám různého stáří i druhu přímo před sebou. Hemžilo se to před ním aktivitou. Staré kachny se praly s mladými, které se nenechaly zastrašit silou a vyrovnávaly to rychlostí. Byla to změť peří a cákanců vody. Crowley nic z toho neviděl.

Viděl před sebou tunel beze světla, který ho hodlal pohltit. Protože k čemu jinému to všechno spělo? K novému životu? Ale k čemu bude nový život, když může přijít o ten starý?

Vydal přidušený zvuk velmi podobný vzlyku a pevně sevřel zábradlí, až se mu zarylo do žeber.

Měsíc, než o všechno přijde.

Měsíc, než zjistí, jestli o všechno přijde.

Měsíc, než zjistí, co má s jeho andělem Tatíček za plány.

Měsíc, než… možná spatří svoje dítě.

_Dítě…_ Crowley si to celou tu dobu nepřipouštěl. Samozřejmě věděl, že se to děje, ale něco vědět a připustit si to, to jsou dvě zcela odlišné věci.

Staral se o Azirafala, jak mohl, ale od toho dne, kdy svoje dítě poprvé cítil, to už nikdy nechtěl zkusit znovu. A Azirafal netlačil. Možná měl… možná by měl…

Měl by se vrátit domů, to by měl, protože ať si to připouštěl nebo ne, právě teď zároveň trnul strachy, co se tam v tom domě v Soho děje. Jestli je Azirafal v pořádku, jestli jsou oba v pořádku.

Vytrousil zbytek chleba přímo pod sebe a odlepil se od zábradlí. Bylo na čase jít domů.

ooOoo

Když se vrátil, Azirafal stál dole v obchodě s hrnkem čaje v ruce a vyhlížel z okna ven. Začínalo sněžit. Crowley ze sebe setřásl vločky, vysoukal se z kabátu a okamžitě ho objal.

Azirafal vydechl jen: „Díky Bohu.“ A Crowley ho sevřel pevněji.

Nebylo třeba něco říkat. Chtěl jen cítit, že tam je, nahmatat tlukot jeho srdce pod svými prsty, slyšet jeho hlas, vidět tu nebeskou modř jeho očí. Azirafal byl jeho a nikdo, NIKDO na světě mu ho nesmí vzít!

„Jsi promrzlý na kost, pojď si lehnout,“ slyšel ho říkat, a tak jen přikývl a šel. Tohle mu nikdo brát nebude.

ooOoo

„Děkuji ti,“ usmál se anděl a znovu přivoněl k hrnečku, který svíral ve svých rukách. Byla půlka prosince, jedno z odpolední, kdy se necítil tak unavený, a tehdy… tehdy si poručil punč. Punč ze všech věcí, chápete? Kdo u všech všady ještě pije punč?!

A tak mu ho Crowley samozřejmě lusknutím prstu obstaral (jistě nebude v nedalekém stánku na nároží chybět). Bylo to absurdní – být cílem takového vděčného a laskavého pohledu za něco tak… barbarského. Kdyby to aspoň byla whisky!

Jenže stačila jiskra v těch modrých očích a Crowleymu se podlamovala kolena. Někdy je láska prostě šílená věc. Šílená. Příšerná. _Krásná…_

Azirafal poklepal na místo vedle sebe na pohovce a Crowley se k němu připojil. A pak ohrnul nos.

„Voní to příšerně, anděli.“

„Voní to báječně,“ odvětil Azirafal se spokojeným úsměvem a Crowley nemohl než se potajmu usmát.

Seděli tam a poslouchali Vivaldiho _Čtvero ročních období_, právě se dostali k podzimu. Crowley byl vděčný, že to nebyly koledy. Mimo ně bral totiž za vděk snad už čímkoliv.

Upil ze své sklenky vína (neředěného, přirozeně kořeněného, nesvařeného) a ta plná a vyvážená chuť mu slastně sklouzla po jazyku. Vlastně byl příjemně uvolněný. Hlavu měl opřenou o záda pohovky, oči zavřené.

Když pak skladba skončila a potichu začala nová, otevřel oči a pohlédl na svého společníka.

„Říkal jsem si, jestli bych mohl…“

Azirafal se na něj otočil. „Co jestli bys mohl, můj milý?“

Crowley si olízl rty a zkusil to znovu. „Jestli bych mohl… Jestli mi dovolíš se ho… našeho dítěte… se ho znovu dotknout…“

Byl skoro tak nervózní, jako při své první misi. Což byla ta v Edenu. Strůjce prvotního hříchu a tak vůbec, však víte.

„Ach, můj milý, samozřejmě! Na to se přece nemusíš vůbec ptát!“

Azirafal odložil svůj hrneček a Crowley se zbavil skleničky. Tehdy, když mu Azirafal řekl, že jejich dítě vidí a že mu ho ukáže, prostě jednoduše vzal jeho ruku a přiložil si ji na tělo. Teď ale Crowley nějak nevěděl, jak postupovat. Dotýkat se Azirafala byla jedna věc (a velmi příjemná), dotýkat se ho s úmyslem dotknout se té bytosti, která se v něm tvoří, bylo něco zcela jiného.

Azirafal vypadal kromě všech známek vyčerpanosti stále stejně. Jeho postava byla vždycky kyprá, jeho břicho kulaté. Ať už v něm rostlo jejich dítě nebo ne, jeho postavu to neovlivnilo. Nešlo o fyzično, šlo o nadpozemskou energii, o nové vědomí, a až nastane čas, že se bude mět zrodit do tohoto světa, vystoupí z něj, jako by kolem sebe dosud neměl žádné zábrany fyzického těla.

Crowley váhal asi příliš dlouho, protože Azirafal se na něj shovívavě usmál a pak vzal jeho ruku do dlaně a položil si ji do míst někam nad pupek, do míst bránice.

Crowley si myslel, že ví, co má očekávat. Ale více než tři měsíce vývoje se musely někde projevit.

První dojem byl elektrický impulz. Druhý bylo teplo. Třetí bylo… třetí byla blízkost, známost, ševelení nové a zároveň vám tak blízké podstaty.

Crowley zvedl oči a zadíval se na Azirafala.

„On mě poznává…“

„Samozřejmě, že tě poznává, je přece tvůj.“

Crowley přikývl a znovu sklopil oči. A pak je úplně zavřel a uviděl za víčky tu vířící změť energie. Stříbrné a zlaté provázky. A mezi nimi některé rudé jako oheň a modré jako nebe. Viděl všechny barvy, celé spektrum. Jako drobounké nitky spletené do sebe, někde se překrývající, jinde těsně jdoucí vedle sebe. Jako by v tom snad byl nějaký systém.

„On… to dokázal… je směsicí nás obou… on… ty…“

Crowley otevřel oči a viděl v Azirafalových očích radost i smutek zároveň.

„Ty přece musíš… Zira, ty přece musíš přežít… chápeš?!“ šeptal mu úpěnlivě a sevřel látku jeho košile pod svými prsty.

Azirafal si přiložil prsty na ústa a znovu na něj pohlédl. Vypadalo to, že na něj opět padá únava. „Já nevím… Bere si mnoho. Každý den sílí a bere si příliš mnoho. Tohle tělo už je slabé…“

„Ale přece…!“

Azirafal spustil ruku na bradu a kousl se do rtu. „Já nevím…“

Crowley se natáhl, vzal tu ruku do své dlaně a zadíval se mu zpříma do očí. „Ale já vím. Rozumíš? Zira, řekni, že mi rozumíš!“

Azirafal přikývl a opřel si hlavu o Crowleyho rameno. To zašeptané: „Rozumím,“ nebylo vůbec ujišťující.

ooOoo

Vzbudil se z nějakého příšerného snu, ale protože si ho odmítl pamatovat, okamžitě na něj zapomněl. V pokoji panovala tma, ale poklidné noční ticho tam nebylo ani náhodou. Anděl vedle něj ležel na boku s tváří odvrácenou, byl skroucený do klubíčka, viditelně se třásl a vydával kňouravé, naříkavé zvuky.

Crowley se k němu otočil a položil mu ruku na rameno.

„Azirafale…“

Chvění nepolevovalo.

„Anděli, probuď se. Co se děje?“

Anděl se stáhl ještě víc do klubíčka, ale vypadalo to, že se aspoň probral.

„Bolí…“ zasténal.

Crowley mu položil ruku na čelo, bylo chladné. Přejel mu rukama po paži, boku, zádech. Nic nenaznačovalo nějakou nesnáz.

„Co bolí?“

Azirafal se zhluboka nadechl, jako by ho to stálo velkou námahu. „Všechno bolí…“

Crowley ho přetočil na záda a anděl vykřikl. „Bo-bolí.“

„Já vím, já vím, ššššš,“ uklidňoval ho, seč mohl, třebaže sám horečně přemýšlel co, kde a jak.

A pak se dlaní náhodně dotkl jeho břicha a v tu chvíli už věděl co, kde i jak.

_Oheň._ Bylo to jako oheň. Nebylo divu, že bylo andělovo tělo chladné a v bolestech, protože všechen žár, všechen žár byl soustředěn do toho jednoho místa, do toho klubíčka energie, které v něm sílilo. A když uvnitř vás žhne něco takového. Něco tak… pekelného… Crowley polkl a pokusil se uklidnit, zatímco rukama opatrně přejížděl po okraji té hořící koule. Pálilo to, ach, jak to pálilo, ale tohle znal. Tohle si prožil. Nebylo to něco na míle vzdáleného. Protože když upadnete v Boží nemilost, není to jako slétnout holubím letem k zemi a tam se napít z fontánky pramenité vody. Ne, je to jako když vás roztrhnou na kusy a jeden po druhém zapálí, aby se ubezpečili, že nic z toho dobrého, nic z toho krásného a podmanivého a oslnivého, že nic z toho nezůstane a vše propadne v prach.

Crowley nevěděl, co se s jejich dítětem dělo. Vždyť do teď se zdálo, že je jako propojením těch dvou světů, jako barevným spektrem duhy, svádějící boj a hledající své místo, to ano, ale jinak na dobré cestě ke smíru, ovšem pokud on sám našel cestu někam sem na Zem a k vlastnímu osvobození, mohl ji přece ukázat i jemu.

A tak mu ukázal, kým byl. Ukázal mu, jak se zrodil. Ukázal mu, co si pamatoval z nebe. Ukázal mu oblaka mlhoviny v chladném, pustém vesmíru a to, jak do nich usazoval hvězdy a rozsvěcel oblohu. Ukázal mu své pochyby a svůj pád. Ukázal mu dno, na kterém se ocitl, a to, jak těžce se z něj zvedal. Ukázal mu, jak se plazil do ráje. Ukázal mu, jak svedl lidi k prvnímu hříchu. Ukázal mu to, kdy poprvé spatřil Azirafala, a to, jaký zájem v něm ten anděl vyvolal. Ukázal mu, jak se potuloval po Zemi. Jak našeptával, jak mařil, jaké vymýšlel neplechy. Ukázal mu i to, co udělat nedokázal, a to, co se v dobré obrátilo. Ukázal mu proměnu lidí a vrtkavost Nebes i Pekel. Ukázal mu, že nikdo není neomylný. Ukázal mu, že mít možnost to s někým sdílet je neocenitelné. Ukázal mu všemi možnými způsoby, jak se zamiloval.

A pak mu pověděl, že tu pro něj bude, ať se stane cokoliv.

ooOoo

Když Azirafal otevřel oči, měl v nich slzy. A Crowley vzal jeho hlavu do dlaní a všechny je setřel. A pak ho políbil. Jemně a pomalu, doteky rtů, laskající, pohlazení za letního rána, třebaže bylo na sklonku zimy.

Dlouho tam leželi s rukama sepjatýma a čely přitisknutými k sobě. Tak dlouho, až za okny začalo svítat a anděl znovu vyčerpaně usnul.

ooOoo

Konec je neodvratný. Nezáleží na tom, jak dlouho to trvá, zda hodinu, rok nebo snad tisíc let, konec vždycky nastane. Konec dne, konec ročního období, konec života.

Když nastal rozbřesk zimní slunovratu toho roku, bylo právě čtvrt na pět v neděli ráno a Crowley tou dobou už nespal několik dní, zatímco anděl prospal skoro všechny, co mu zbývaly. Nemělo smysl ho budit, nemělo smysl mu přidělávat starosti a působit mu bolest, která by v bdělém stavu přišla. Jeho tělo sláblo a on v něm zůstal uvězněný.

Přesto, když nastalo to ráno, bylo to, jako by si svět kolem nich vydechl. Anebo si vydechl jen Crowley. Nastal konec čekání. Ať už to znamenalo cokoliv.

Seděl u postele, kterou si zvykl nazývat jejich společnou, a díval se na tu tvář, která ho provázela po šest tisíc let. Nebyla to vždy ta samá tvář. Žádné tělo nemohlo přes všechny ty pohromy a války a kdo ví co ještě vydržet všech šest tisíc let. Jen kolikrát se připravili o tělo oni dva, zejména zpočátku, ještě než se dohodli, že ztrácet čas papírováním je nesmysl. A začali se… chránit… nebo tak nějak. Spolupracovat, řeklo by se. Začali se uznávat. Začali se poznávat. A milovat.

Crowley zvedl Azirafalovu ruku a políbil na ní každičký trčící kloub, a pak si ji dlaní přiložil k tváři. Byla chladná. Poslední dny byla stále chladná. To, co v něm bylo, už možná nežhnulo plameny, ale stále si to bralo sílu a živoucí teplo.

Anděl otočil hlavu a pomalu otevřel oči. „Crowley…“

Démon přikývl a políbil ho do dlaně. „Ano.“

„Nesmíš…“ začal anděl, ale Crowley zavrtěl hlavou.

„Nikdo mi nebude říkat, co nesmím, anděli.“

„Musíš…“ zkusil to Azirafal znovu a Crowley se hystericky zakuckal.

„Ani co musím.“

Azirafal stiskl rty k sobě a pak poraženecky vydechl.

Crowley se k němu sklonil, jejich nosy se dotýkaly. „Nikdy jsem ti neřekl, co pro mě znamenáš…“

Azirafal mu věnoval hřejivý úsměv. „Vždycky jsem to věděl.“

„A najednou jsi ty ten vševědoucí?“ ušklíbl se Crowley, třebaže se v něm všechno svíralo.

„Možná?“ pousmál se anděl a pak zvážněl. „A ty? Ty jsi to věděl?“

„Proč by ses ke mně jinak pořád vracel?“

„Já se k tobě vracel?“

„No, samozřejmě, je tu snad ještě někdo jiný?“

„No… když to řekneš takhle, tak vlastně…“ odpověděl Azirafal a pak sykl bolestí a upřel na něj do široka otevřené oči.

„Ano,“ odpověděl Crowley a sevřel jeho ruku pevněji. „Věděl.“

Azirafal přivřel víčka, jeho oči se začaly plnit slzami. Crowley se k němu sklonil a políbil ho. „Šššš, jsem tady…“

Drželi se. Drželi se, protože chtěli a mohli, a možná to bylo naposled.

Když se anděl po chvíli bolestivě prohnul v bedrech a jeho sevření ochablo, Crowley věděl, že je to tady.

Nepřestával ho hladit, ani když místnost zalilo světlo. Nepřestával k němu naléhavě šeptat, ani když se to světlo stáhlo do sebe a vytvořilo tvar. Anděl měl zavřené oči, z úst mu nevycházel žádný dech a do hrudního koše už nebušilo jeho srdce.

Crowley vlastně netušil, kolik času uběhlo, mohla to být chvilka nebo hodina, hlavu měl skloněnou k andělovu krku a v pažích svíral jeho chladnoucí tělo.

A pak se ho něco dotklo na tváři. Něco…

Nechápavě zamrkal a znaveně zvedl hlavu. Jeho zrak padl na drobnou postavu stojící u postele. Byla to postava dítěte, možná osmiletého, možná o něco mladšího. Vyzařovala mdlé světlo. Oděná byla do té příšerné andělské košile, která jako by u jeho kotníků povlávala ve větru. A ty vlasy… jeho vlasy byly medově zlaté, chvěly se na jeho šíji, zatímco na něj poklidně shlížel jako svatý na křesťanském obrázku.

Crowley si otřel oči. „Vím, co jsem ti slíbil,“ zašeptal, „ale nejsem si jistý, jestli to dokážu splnit, ne po tom, co…“

„Není třeba truchlit,“ promluvil ten mladistvý hlásek. „Můžeš ho vrátit zpět.“

„Cože?“ Crowley se s trhnutím napřímil. „Jak?“

Jednou svou drobnou dlaní ho vzal za ruku a do ní mu něco vložil. Hřálo to, tak příjemně a povědomě to hřálo. Crowley omámeně rozevřel dlaň a bylo tam… světýlko.

Crowley si pamatoval na bílé světlo hvězd. Čím dál ho vyslal, tím tmavší a barevnější se později oku všech zdálo. Tohle však bylo světlo, tohle bylo jako to první, které stvořil, průzračně čisté. Azirafal byl jako světlem jeho hvězd a tohle…

„Takže,“ polkl a znovu se na něj podíval, „můžu?“

Chlapec se usmál a pokynul mu směrem k posteli. „Ty musíš.“

Dobře, tohle bylo to jediné ‚musíš‘, které byl odhodlaný poslechnout.

Opatrně vzal tu hvězdu… esenci… duši… cokoliv to bylo, z čeho oni všichni vznikli, a umístil ji doprostřed Azirafalova hrudníku. A pak ji lehce překryl svou dlaní.

Trvalo chvíli, než se Azirafalovo tělo znovu rozproudilo životem. Ale to nevadilo, Crowley byl naplněný jistotou, že k tomu dojde. A taková jistota je vždycky dobrá.

S jednou rukou svírající Azirafalovu dlaň se otočil na své dítě a druhou vztáhl k němu. A chlapec se usmál a pokorně se jí chopil.

„Takže… vítej na světě?“

ooOoo

Možná to bylo poněkud zvláštní uskupení. Dvě nadpřirozené bytosti, teď vlastně už tři, žijící poklidně ve světě lidí, někde mezi námi. Jeden by skoro řekl, že je to až neuvěřitelné. Přesto se stačí podívat za sebe a uvidíte právě takové. A možná si zprvu nebudete jisti, zda to jsou právě oni, ale až vám někdo otevře při příští návštěvě knihkupectví dveře a upozorní na nového Gaimana nebo starého Pratchetta, kterého nesmíte minout, dávejte dobrý pozor, zda nenosí kostkovaného motýlka, a až si příště budete stěžovat na stav své zahrádky, dejte si pozor, aby vám někdo nedal nějakou peprnou radu ohledně jejího vychovávání. A až se před vámi objeví dítě s tím povědomě všeznalým úsměvem, medově zlatými vlasy a šibalskýma očima, dejte si pozor, abyste ho neměli tendenci přirovnat k andělu nebo démonovi, je na to jako každý puberťák trochu háklivý.

Když se Azirafal toho prvního zimního dopoledne probudil a jeho oči opět zazářily životem, čekaly na něj dvoje další, jedny zlaté, s čárkovitými zorničkami a druhé petrolejově modré. A tak mu samozřejmě po chvíli rozkoukávání zbylo říct jen jedno:

„Co bude k obědu?“

A Crowley se rozesmál uvolněným smíchem a jeho srdce naplnila úleva.


End file.
